Play With Me
by Maige
Summary: When Madeline finally manages to gather the courage to sprawl out a plan so no one will ever forget her, the reactions are startling; from those becoming a little to excited, to one stuffy man finally opening his eyes up to the girl. She might just not survive reveling in what she wished for. WorldxCanako, perhaps some MapleTea.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Revelations came quickly to her, particularly when the sun had fallen and the luminescent moon had taken its place.

Her thoughts often pulled around to those who she usually called her fellow nations. When it came down to the core center of every single last solitary one of them, Madeline came to the conclusion of one thing; all in all, most of their mindsets were adequate to the mindset of what would usually be known as the average, modern female teen. At least, in many aspects they were quite similar to the more average of girls between the ages of thirteen and eighteen.

Their fights were always petty, fights that were usually started over absolutely nothing. And, more than often, during these fights whoever started it would try to gather others onto their side, sometimes by force, sometimes by propaganda – it was here that they resembled the teenage girls in school, best friends who had recently broken up and were snatching the other girls up, telling them the other was rotten, nasty to the core, and blooming an all out war.

They were also just as sensitive when it came right down to it, insecure and...wanted to b e noticed.

Independence was never enough.

A nation could gain independence, feel validated for quite a while, but then...will feel like something is missing...something that they simply could not ever explain, for the life of them. It is only until a fellow country will look at them and say that they recognize them as a country will they stop experiencing this awful sensation of something missing.

Had anyone ever looked at her and said that?

Madeline could not, for the life of her, remember.

Yet she was still feeling that. She was always feeling that, and perhaps most of all, of all the other countries, she still had the most qualities of a teen girl lodged deeply inside her usually shy, sometimes stoic demeanor. She looked like a teenage girl. She had the body of a teenage girl. And like a teenage girl she was as insecure as she could possibly be, going through those messy spells of 'no one understands' and merely desiring the day where someone other than the few who know her well will look at her and say immediately that they knew who she is.

She tried to think about it in a way that didn't make her selfish.

It didn't work.

She had Netherlands, sometimes her Papa, Ukraine, Prussia, Hong Kong, Australia, and a few more that could actually view her, smile, and address her as Canada, or better yet, as Madeline. They were not enough though, were they? She was craving for more – she was craving for everyone to be able to look at her and at least know that she was a country and not just some random girl who stumbled into the meeting room.

With that a plan formed into her head.

To keep along with the age that her body was currently occupying, she could call it a juvenile plan. All of the materials she needed was to her left, seated on the desk she was sitting in front of; it was a mere notepad, bundled down with the names of the countries that she knew, all written in neat script, alphabetical order of course.

She knew what made them tick.

Canada was not known as a multicultural nation for nothing. When the African Americans started to come up to her lands, followed by many other immigrants, she had made sure to make a great point of learning as many cultures of the world as possible, and not just the ones of the countries she had some ties with. She burrowed into her skull facts about the others, their cultures, their traditions, everything down to the smallest detail.

With a soft exhale, the breath puffing out into cold, dead air, Madeline reached over and flipped the cover of the notepad open, staring down at the first name. This had been on her mind for years, but the Northern nation, naturally, had always been too shy to actually ever go through with it. If it had been years before, she would have given up at the first signs of failure.

Not now, though. Everything was simply getting worse; to her dismay, even Netherlands, the sweet yet red-eyed Dutchman whom she had found huddled up blindly in a crumbling house in the middle of a war zone decades into the last century, took five minutes before he noticed that she was trying to speak to him during the last meeting.

Needless to say, seeing that sort of ignorance coming from him hurt like a bitch.

It was time. Her finger traced delicately along the small, lined paper, pulling down each name. Time to put some charm into them. Time to bring out the French history Francis had installed into her. Time to get everyone in the world to a state where they would never, ever forget about her again.

This time sucking in a breath, sharply, Maddie snapped the notebook shut and shifted her eyes down to the ground. Kumarie was sitting leisurely beside one of the legs, beady eyes staring out into nothing. Even though she still could rarely remember her master's name, lately as Madeline had been concocting her little plan, the polar bear refused to leave her side.

As if on cue those beady eyes were suddenly locked her own and out came Kumarie's lit voice, "Who are you?"

"Canada," Madeline answered curtly, tipping Kumarie a small smile. She snatched up the notepad and placed it into her pocket, keeping the first country clear in her mind. She then stood, giving a quick gesture for Kumarie to follow as she went out the door and made her way to the first floor of her humble home.

"Come along Kumarie. We have to get to the meeting or we're going to be late...it's going to be a good week...after this you are the only one who is over going to repeat that question o me ever again."

* * *

Devious Canako is devious. Redundant statements are redundant.

So will this continue? Will I add my usual dash of MapleTea? Who knows, because I don't seem to be continuing anything lately, heh. If by chance I do, unlike Shag Tag this is seriously going to be a very solid WorldxCanako; each chapter concerning a country and her will be purely dedicated to that pairing, whether it will be friendship, family bonding, light crushing, some pure romance, or some smut (guess which countries are going to get that).

We'll see with whatever feedback I get.


End file.
